Calm Before The Storm
by DistinctVagueness
Summary: Lily's POV on that fateful day.


**_Calm Before The Storm_**

Lily Potter had felt uneasy from the moment she'd woken that morning. Something was in the air. Something just wasn't right. Something she couldn't quite place her finger upon.

The past few weeks of October had been full of cold winds, rain and thunderstorms. Occasionally, there had been a slight hint of sunshine, peeking shiftily between the grey clouds, for barely moments at a time.

But today…if it were possible, there had been no weather. No breeze, no raindrops, no devious sunshine. Everything was still, but too motionless to be tranquil. She remembered her mum telling her, 'It's only the calm before the storm,' before she made a five year old Lily Evans gather up her dolls and come inside, just as the first bolt of lightening flickered dangerously across the bleak, darkening sky.

Lily shivered slightly as the tiny silver kettle began to whistle cheerfully to the tune of 'Pop Goes The Weasel'. Choosing a green mug from the cupboard, she added a teabag and poured in the steaming water. She bit her lip as a drop splashed on her uncovered hand and went to run it under some cold water from the tap. The stinging relented, but a tiny red stain marked her pale hand, which was normally only adored with the simple wedding band placed on her finger.

The ring James had placed there.

She smiled slightly, remembering the conversation they'd had outside the jeweller's shop in Diagon Alley. James had argued that since she was the most wonderful thing in his life, he had to buy her a ring that matched her status, and had therefore pointed out rings with ornate, glittering jewels set perfectly within them. They had all been beautiful, she knew, but she wanted him to choose something that would be reminiscent of them as a couple, not a ring that was all about her.

She had left him to decide by himself, telling him that a simple ring would do, the one he felt was the most suitable. Lily Evans wasn't a girl who adored gems and sparkling stones over all. All she wanted was James Potter. Pure and simple.

And on her wedding day, he'd presented her with a thin gold band, the inside bearing his personal message- 

_'Simply to say I love you. Forever.'_

Lily fingered the ring, smiling wistfully. It seemed so long ago, she thought.

Thinking of James, she looked up at the clock. The hand, which read 'James Potter', was positioned at 'Work.'

Just as she sighed worriedly, it began to move. Seconds later, the front door creaked open and she heard her husband's footsteps as he walked through the living room. His head, with his trademark ruffled black hair, suddenly popped round the door, looking more tired than usual.

James Potter smiled at his red haired wife who was, it seemed, serenely stirring a cup of tea. He crossed the kitchen to give her a quick kiss and then drew back.

"Where's Harry?"

"Upstairs," she answered. "He's been asleep all day."

James frowned. "That's odd."

"I know," then she smiled. "It's been peaceful around here, I can tell you."

He chuckled and then came closer to her. "How peaceful?" he whispered, grinning. Lily began to lean into him, just as there was an ear-splitting cry from upstairs.

James groaned. "I love Harry, honestly, but he has the worst timing sometimes…" 

He made as if to go upstairs, but Lily halted him.

"Don't worry about it. You look exhausted anyway. Get a drink and sit down, and I'll be back in five minutes. He probably just wants feeding."

James, yawning now, didn't bother to argue. "I'll do the night shift," he promised.

Lily grinned at him and went into the hall, towards the stairs. She abruptly remembered something.

"Oh, by the way, Sirius Flooed by before. He said the Order's having a meeting tomorrow morning. Dumbledore's going to be there."

"Okay," James called back distractedly. She could hear him opening cupboard doors in the kitchen, obviously looking for a snack. She carried on up the stairs, and entered Harry's room.

The baby, just over one year old, lay outstretched in his crib and gurgled happily when his mother came in.

Lily lifted him up and pointed her wand at the empty bottle on the blue table nearby. It immediately filled itself with warm milk. Gently, she supported Harry as he began to drink from it. As she waited for him to finish, she stroked the head, upon which was already a fine tangle of raven hair, exactly like his fathers.

She wasn't disappointed that Harry had inherited most of James's features; he had been given her green eyes, one of only things she liked about herself.

When Harry finished, she still held him and began to rock his tiny body, humming softly to him.

Suddenly, she heard the brass knocker at the front door rap sharply, three times.

She heard James shout, "Coming!" from downstairs and his footsteps along the hall. She wandered who the visitor was. The Order would normally use the Floo Network, or owl first and then Apparate there.

She crossed over to the window, and looked at the old oak tree that was planted in the front garden of Godric's Hollow. It's long branches, almost like fingers, stretched onto the windowsill. She followed the path of the trunk with her eyes, taking it every knot, every vein-like line creasing the bark.

It was then she froze. A dark figure stood on the lonely path, shrouded in a black cloak with its face hidden. In a second, she knew who it was.

"James!" she tried to yell, but all that came out was a slight, terrified croak. Blind panic constricted her ability to speak, to do anything except stare in horror.

As James creaked open the front door, he gave a shout of horror. She heard a bang as the door slammed and then rapid footsteps as he raced up the stairs.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

 But Lily didn't move. She stood by the window, grasping Harry tightly. The baby had woken up again and began to cry loudly and unceasingly. From the stairs there was a crack, followed by a sickening thud. Her eyes widened.

"Not James…please…" she whispered. Harry continued screaming, but his mother's horror-stricken face was motionless.

She knew what was to come. James had said to run, but how? Where? Godric's Hollow was said to be safe, and even more secure after the Fidelius Charm was placed upon it.

She looked around frantically. She couldn't Apparate, especially not with Harry in her arms and not in the state of mind she was in now. Apparating in such a panic would only lead to being splinched.

Just as she realised the only way to run was the window; a risk she would never take with Harry, a foreboding shadow clouded the doorway.

"Lily Potter…we meet at last."

Lily turned slowly, grasping Harry more tightly than ever. She knew why he was here, what he had come for. She would die before she would allow her child to be snatched and surely killed.

She saw no face. Whatever human feature's Voldemort was in possession of, they were not discernible. His black robes hid his entire self from sight. Lily thought fleetingly that his presence brought upon her more fear than any Dementor of Azkaban would.

"Stand aside," he said, in a hissing breath, filling her with cold terror.

Before she knew what she was saying, she was feverishly shaking her head. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily cried. Harry was screaming now, as his mother drew him even closer, perhaps even too tight to breathe.

Voldemort came closer. "Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"

Voldemort stepped closer, drawing his wand threateningly. Hot tears fell from Lily's eyes. She had done so much to protect her child, how could it all be in vain?

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…"

He laughed cruelly. "Have mercy? I'll give you mercy…I'll spare you the sight of the child's death."

Lily screamed. Just as the wand was raised, the deadly words spoken, a jet of green light flying mercilessly towards her, her eyes met that of her son's.

"Harry…" she whispered, just before she fell to the ground, to join her husband in spirit, in full knowledge that she was to leave her only child alone against the world, and his greatest enemy. The baby cried out in reply.

If you like this, I'd love it if you'd review. It's just a one-shot piece, told from Lily's POV. It might not be entirely accurate canon-wise (timeline, events) etc, but I did try to reference it as much as possible.

**Distinct Vagueness**


End file.
